Five Nights at The Bests
Five Nights at The Bests is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It takes place after Five Nights at Rex's 2. This is one of 8 FNaR games. Story The game takes place in 2006. Rex Entertainment decided to open a third pizzeria - Sid The Sloth's Pizza with new and very popular animatronics. A Night Guard was hired. However, he must survive 5 nights with animatronics from 12 AM to 6 AM. Description Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Pizza! Rex Entertainment decided to open a another pizzeria. There are new animatronics, which are a characters from famuos animated movies for children, expect one of them. Your job as a night guard is guarding a location at night from 12 AM to 6 AM. Don't worry! Nothing can go wrong... Animatronics Sid The Sloth Sid is yellow and white animatronic-sloth, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Ice Age movies (2002-2016). In the game, he looks same as in the movie. He has purple nose, green eyes and teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1. His four finger on the hands are in cream color and they looks like spikes. Sid has also three toes. Arms are thin, but hands and legs are thick. On the head, there are some black little hairs. Sid becomes active on Night 2. He moves from Show Stage trough Dinning Room, Backstage, Parts & Service and he goes to hall, to enter the office. Then we must close the door and hold it, in order to animatronic will not enter the office. If we don't do that, then Sid will jumpscare us. Sometimes he can say: "We're going to get you!", "Don't be shy! Come to us!", "We will kill you!" His voice is same as in the Ice Age, but sounds mechanical. From the Custom Night, night modes where Sid is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night King Julien The Lemur King Julien is grey and white animatronic-lemur, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Madagascar movies (2005-2012). In the game, he looks same as in the movie. He has black nose (on which there are small mustache, similiar to that, which cats have), grey and in some places white or black fur, yellow eyes with black pupil and teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1. He has also on the head a medium size crown, which also looks same as in the movie. Julien's hands with four fingers and feet with four toes too are black. King Julien become active on Night 1. He moves from Show Stage trough Dinning Room, Backstage, Parts & Service, Bathrooms (he hides in men's bathroom) and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Julien will try then to open them. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. Sometimes he can say: "Come here!", "I order you to get killed!", "We will get you!" His voice is same as in the Madagascar, but sounds mechanical. From the Custom Night, night modes where King Julien is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night Donkey Donkey is a grey animatronic-donkey, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Shrek movies (2001-2019). In the game, he looks same as in the movie (like Sid and King Julien). He has four legs with black hooves, teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1, black mane (like horse and donkeys have), which grow from his head to his neck. His mouth is white and eyes are white with black pupil and brown iris. Donkey become active on Night 3. He moves from Show Stage trough Backstage, Parts & Service, Dining Room, Bathrooms (he hides in men's bathroom) and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office, but he does it very fast. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Donkey will try then to open them by kicking with hooves or head. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. Sometimes he can say: "Hey, Night Guard! Want to play?", "You don't like donkeys, didn't you?!", "Sport, invest in insurance policy, because I'm going to really hurt you!" His voice is same as in the Shrek, but sounds mechanical. From the Custom Night, night modes where Donkey is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night Axel The Velociraptor Axel is blue animatronic-Velociraptor, made from the same material (unlike other animatronics), from which animatronics from FNAR were created. He looks almost same as Ray The Velociraptor, but Axel isn't broken and he has a little different shape of the head and he hasn't got a big claw on feet, like a real life Raptors did. He become active on Night 1. He moves from Show Stage trough Backstage, Parts & Service, Dining Room, Bathrooms (he stands next to the bathrooms doors), and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office, but he does it a little faster, than other animatronics, but slower than Donkey. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Axel will try then to open them. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. Sometimes he can say: "I want to eat your guts (laugh)!", "You can't hide or escape!", "Did you watch Jurassic Park? Raptors in this movie killed a lot of people! I will do same with you" His voice actor is Jim Carrey and, like other animatronics, sounds mechanical. From the Custom Night, night modes where Axel is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Sloth's Night * Terror Night * Jurassic Night The Big One The Big One is animatronic based on Ennard from FNAF: SL and Creation from The Joy of Creation: Reborn. He's a mangled mix of Sid, King Julien, Donkey and Axel. He's a big animatronic with Axel's entire body. He has also Sid's head and arms, King Julien's head and tail and Donkey's head. Mechanics Cameras As in previous games, we need to look on cameras, to know, where animatronics are. Door One of the mechanics in the game are door, but they are just normal, wooden door, which are on the right side of the Office. If some animatronic will appear in the hall, the player must hold door, by pressing C. However, animatronics will try to enter the office and we must hold C by 5-10 seconds, not to try run out of power. Later animatronic, which wanted to enter the office, will go. If we'll let the door open, then each animatronic will enter the office and kill us. Power Next mechanic in the game is power of the night guard, which we need to close door. Holding the door will cause the thing, that night guard will be tired and the power will waste. Then he must stop holding the door and take a rest. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh... Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Pizza! Rex Entertainment decided to build a next pizzeria, because they think that nothing can go wrong. I will tell you what you must to do, but first I'll tell you about restaurant. There are 4 new animatronics. They're not like animatronics from previous pizzerias. They're not dinosaurs, expect one of them. That's sloth, lemur, donkey and dinosaur. More precisely Velociraptor. First three of them are characters from famuos, animated movies for kids, but the fourth one is based on animatronic from previous 2 pizzerias. Umm... At old locations, some night guards and kids were found dead, but you do not have to worry about anything! Everything will be alright, but I recommend you to watch out at yourself. I think, that animatronics may behave strange and want to kill you. But all you need to do is watch cameras on computer and... I don't know. Maybe hold the door or something. Remember, that animatronics are strong and you must be harder, than they are. You will probably be tired, so don't hold door all the time. Umm... Not all animatronics will active this night. Only Axel and King Julien. Anyway, I need to end this pre-recorded message. Good luck! You will succeed! Goodbye!" This is the easiest night in the game. Only Axel and King Julien are active. Night 2 "Hello? Ehh... Hi! You did survive Night 1! Now you're ready for Night 2. I have nothing interesting or new to tell you, but I think animatronics may behave more agressive from night to night, so you must be very strong, to hold the door. Ok? Good. This night Sid will become active, so it will be harder to you. That's all... Good luck!" This night is easy, but slightly more difficult. All animatronics, expect Donkey are active. Night 3 "Hello? Uhh... Wow! Night 3! You did it! Well... Donkey will be active. You need to be careful, because he's fast. He has no arms, so he will try to enter your office by knocking the door with his head or hooves... I don't know. Just hold the door. Umm... Goodbye!" This night is medium. All animatronics are active. Night 4 "Hello? Umm... Congrats! Night 4! Hey umm... Because you survived, then animatronics will behave really, but really agressive. They will be really pissed off, so... You must be faster than they. Nothing new to tell you... Oh wait! I remember now! After you ended previous night, animatronics weren't on Show Stage. Personnel found them in Backstage. I think they are planning something... That's all I want to say! But now watch animatronics more often, ok? Good Night!" This night is hard. All animatronics will be more agressive. Night 5 "Hello? Hi! Ehh... Listen. We have a little incident today. Animatronics behaved strangely. During the show, their heads were shook! And they spoke in a deformed voice! They even scared kids! They jump out of scene and they were scaring them! You must watch them carefully tonight! This can't happen again! Alright... Good luck!" This night is hard. All animatronics become more active than before. After passing that night, we get the first star to the menu and there will be cutscene similiar to FNAF and FNAR. It shows a paycheck, above which is written "Good job, employee!" The paycheck says: Date: 12-6-2006 For: name is covered with a blood stain $: 120.00 dollars Memo: valued employee Concern: Rex Entertainment Night 6 This night is very hard. There's no phone call in this night. All animatronics are very agressive. After passing that night, we get the second star to the menu. Night 7/Custom Night Custom Night is same as in the previous Five Nights at Rex's games. In that night, we can customize animatronics' AI level. However, there are only 5 modes. Winning mode will give us one of the collectible plushies (except 20/20/20/20 mode, where we get a third star to the game menu and Jurassic Night mode, where we get book on which is written "Jurassic Park"). They appear on a desk in the office. Night 8 This night is different, than previous nights. We must survive with one animatronic - The Big One. He's a (more coming soon) Trivia * The game takes place in the same universe as FNaR games. * Animatronics that appear in this game are not possessed by the souls of the murdered children. * Night 6, 7 and 8 are canonical. Category:Games